


Morning with the Cats

by Katonichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, soft kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonichan/pseuds/Katonichan
Summary: Kenma waking up without Kuroo by his side only to find him cooking in the kitchen then they shared a meal together and spent the rest of the day cuddled up in bed.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 34





	Morning with the Cats

Kenma woke up with the sunlight peeking through the blinds hitting his eyes.

“Mmmm… Kuro?”

He said, slowly waking up and reaching beside him but feeling an empty bed.

_“huh.. where is he?”_

He thought as he heard cooking from the kitchen. Glancing at the digital clock by their bedside table, it displayed 10:29am. He peeled the blanket away from him and sleepily got up, wearing nothing but Kuroo’s old shirt that was too big for the blonde and a pair of boxers. He got out of their shared room barefoot and walked into the kitchen and saw Kuroo making late breakfast or early lunch- in other words: their brunch which was their usual weekend as they do like to sleep in on their day-offs.

Kenma walked towards Kuroo and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and rest his head at the back of the taller’s shoulder.

“Oh, morning Kitten”

Kuroo said as he slightly turned and raised his left arm to wrap around Kenma. He kissed the top of the half-blonde’s head.

“Mmmmrning Kuro”

Kenma slurring his words not completely awake yet.

“You want some water, babe?”

Kenma gave him one nod and Kuroo gave him a glass. The blonde took a sip, feeling the water trickle down his throat as he swallowed the liquid, refreshing him.

“You been awake long?”, Kenma asked, his throat feeling less dry now, finally getting control of his voice.

“Not really, just for about an hour. I figured you’d be hungry when you wake up, so I decided to make something.”

“What is that you’re making anyway?”

“Oho? What do you think, Kitty?

“Looks like pancake but smells different.”

“It’s apple pancakes, Kitten, we brought a bit too much from that grocery sale last week. I told you, you can’t eat that many apples.

“hmmp, well I tried, and I would’ve finished all of it if we made apple pies.”

Kenma pouted at Kuroo as he set up the table since Kuroo was nearly done in making the pancakes.

“My sweet Kitten, we did make apple pies, remember? But you said you’ve had enough of it, AND THAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD IN THE WORLD!”

“Stop being dramatic so early in the morning, Kuro.”

Kenma rolled his eyes but a small smile made its way out and Kuro just grinned.

The couple sat down and ate their breakfast, talking about mundane things.

“Sooo… what are our plans for today?”

“Can’t we just stay in bed for the day?”

Kuroo smiled softly at Kenma, knowing that that was the blonde’s way of saying that he wants cuddles for the rest of the day.

“Okay, Kitten, whatever you want as long as I'm with you.”

_______________

After having their brunch, the couple settled in bed. Kuroo laying on his back, one hand holding his phone scrolling through his socials and chatting with Bokuto from time to time and the other arm around Kenma who had his head resting on Kuroo’s chest. Kenma plays with his Nintendo and Kuroo brushing his thumbs on the curve of Kenma’s waist. The shorter boy let out a soft huff.

“You okay there, Kitten?”

“Ugh! Just my game… so frustrating”, he grumbled.

Kuroo planted a kiss on the top of the shorter’s head, he put his phone down tilted the his kitten’s head upwards to plant a kiss the on his brows.

“Why don’t you take a break, kitty, hmm?”

“Hmmm… Okay”

Kenma dropped his game on Kuroo’s other side, reached up to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks and leaned upwards to plant a soft kiss on the taller’s lips. Kuroo hummed and plant another kiss which Kenma reciprocated, the shorter male nibbling on his partners’s bottom lip softly.

“I love you, Tetsu.”

“I love you too, Kenma, so much.”

Kuroo leaned down once again, Kenma meeting him halfway as their lips meet once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please excuse any wrong grammar or misspelled words, English isn't my first language. Creative criticisms will be appreciated <3


End file.
